Naughty or Nice?
by bkuebird
Summary: In which μ's reacts to a website. "What? You've got to be kidding me!" Yazawa Nico practically screams at the computer screen, garnering the attention of everyone else in the clubroom. "It was in the cards, Nicochi." Nozomi winks, holding up a tarot card. Small hints of pairings.


A/N: Hey everyone! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry about the confusion yesterday, I took it from my own tumblr(greyclouds-xo) and I didn't realise that there was a font problem so I apologize for that! It's fixed now so please enjoy and review!

...

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" Yazawa Nico practically screams at the computer screen, garnering the attention of everyone else in the clubroom.

"It was in the cards, Nicochi." Nozomi winks, holding up a tarot card.

The black haired girl groaned in frustration, "Don't give me that again, Nozomi." She turns to the spiritual girl, "I refuse to believe it!"

"Believe what?"

A curious Honoka peeps over Nico's shoulder, eager to find out what was on the computer screen.

Rin follows behind, standing next to Honoka. "What is it, nya?"

Nico gets up from her chair, annoyed and decides to let them take a look.

They see a website, "Santa rules?" Honoka questions. "Find out if you're naughty or nice?" Rin reads out.

"Oh, it says here Nico-chan is naughty nya!" the cat like girl teases. And Honoka's giggle follows in sync.

Honoka clicks on the other tab, "It says Nozomi-chan is nice though!"

This causes the self-proclaimed number one idol to snap, "That's why I can't believe it! They put me as naughty but this," she points accusingly at Nozomi, "breast grabbing, non-stop teasing, mysterious creep as a _nice_ person." she seethes.

Nozomi merely smiles, secretly enjoying the girl's nonsensical fuss.

"What's going on?" Eli asks, intrigued as she enters the clubroom.

"This website tells you whether you're naughty or nice!" Honoka responds. "Let's see..." she types in Eli's name and the result pops up.

She lets out an overly dramatic gasp, "Eli-chan! You fiend!" Eli blinks twice, "What?"

Honoka points to screen. The other four present members of μ's look at it.

Rin joins Honoka's act, "Eli-chan! How could you?" she begins to sniffle, "I really looked up to you, Eli-senpai..."she wipes away a fake tear, turning away from Eli.

Eli's jaw drops in disbelief. Were her juniors always this lame?

Nico looked mildly relieved while Nozomi had a grin plastered on her face.

"Elichi," she began, wiggling her finger, "So you've been naughty." and her grin becomes impossibly wider, "naughty girls should be punished." she holds up her hands in her infamous pose.

Eli lets out a strangled yelp, eyes widening in fear. "N-Nozomi, it's just a website. C-Calm down." she takes a few steps back.

The purple haired girl ignores her and lunges forward, Eli side steps out of the way and sprints, dashing into the other half of the clubroom. Nozomi follows, eyes twinkling in mischief.

Unfortunately for Eli, it was also her pit of doom.

"N-Nozomi! W-Wait, we... we're in school, i-it's inappropriate to do this!" she reasons but Nozomi isn't listening.

"You can get in trouble for this! I-I'm serious! What if you get put on Santa's naughty list?"

"I don't really care."

"This is so the opposite of _harasho_."

...

As Kotori and Umi enter the clubroom, they hear a loud scream from the extended part of the clubroom. Before they can ask, Nico raises her hand, "Nozomi and Eli are inside."

They instantly drop their questions.

"Kotori-chan! Umi-chan! Come over here!" Honoka calls out, waving them over.

"What is it, Honoka-chan?" Kotori asks, leaning over her best friend's shoulder. Umi looks on silently, equally curious.

"Check this out, nya!" Rin says, typing.

The result appears. "Whoa, Kotori-chan! You're like an angel!"

"Cool! You're nicer than Nozomi-chan!"

Kotori smiles sheepishly, unsure of what to say. Nico lets out an envious "hmph."

"What about Umi-chan?" Kotori asks, noticing the archer's quiet interest in it. "Ehh? Kotori?" Umi stares at her, surprised.

Honoka types in Umi's name. The result shocks everyone.

"Inappropriate Facebook posts?" Rin questions, staring in disbelief at the screen. Honoka looks equally shocked.

Kotori turns to look at Umi, who shaking in embarrassment and surprise. "Well this is unexpected." Nico comments, looking the most unfazed.

Honoka and Rin, unaware of how seriously Umi is taking this, begin to tease her. "Umi-chan! I'm so disappointed in you!" Honoka says strictly, shaking her head.

"Umi-chan, what kind of inappropriate posts have you been making, nya?" Rin grins, covering her mouth in mock shame.

"I-I..." Umi fumbles with her words, entirely uncertain on how to react. Her cheeks set ablaze and her whole body is stiff. Kotori fears the worst scenario might happen.

"I..." Umi's eyes swirl and the sheer combined force of the embarrassment and Honoka and Rin's teasing sends her brain into a panicked frenzy. She teeters on her feet, looking like she's about to fall over until she actually does.

Thankfully, Kotori catches her body before she crashes to the floor, "Umi-chan!"

"Ah! Captain Honoka, what do we do?" Rin turns to the leader of μ's. "Don't worry Sergeant Rin, Kotori-chan knows how to deal with this!" Honoka replies.

Indeed, Kotori already managed to lay Umi's head down on her lap as she sat on the floor. "Honoka-chan." she chides, "you know you can't tease Umi-chan too much about stuff like this."

Honoka rubs the back of her neck apologetically, offering a small smile. "Looks like I'm on the naughty list?"

"Let's find out then!" Nico begins to type on her computer.

The result is an even bigger surprise than before.

"I'm on... the nice list...?" Honoka stares, surprised but elated at the same time. "I'm on the nice list!" she cheers.

"Captain!" Rin shouts and Honoka faces her, "I'm so proud!" The two begin to hug each other, patting each other's backs like in a movie scene.

Nico loses it, "You've got to be kidding me!" she slams her hands down onto the table, frustrated.

The whole ruckus causes Umi to wake up, she cracks one eye open and asks, "What happened?"

"You passed out." Kotori explains, smiling sympathetically at her.

"Oh. What's with all the noise? And what am I lying on?" Umi asks, still feeling groggy.

"Ah.. well, Honoka-chan is on the nice list! Nico-chan is upset about that and you're lying on my lap." Kotori ends off the last part a little too sweetly, still smiling at her.

"Oh."

"Ohhh..."

It sinks in, Umi is honestly not very surprised, with the last part being the only exception. "Wait, what am I lying on?" she tries to clarify.

"My lap."

"Y-Your-" Umi's whole face turns red.

A few seconds pass.

"Umi-chan?" No response. "Umiiii-chan." Still no response. Kotori lets out a sigh, "Not again..."

...

Hanayo enters the clubroom and finds a startling surprise. Honoka and Rin are engaged in a hug. Nico looks like she's about to murder someone. Umi is on the floor with her head on Kotori's thighs. Eli is clutching onto the doorframe of the other half of the clubroom, looking extremely frazzled while Nozomi casually walks out with a smug grin. Hanayo feel tempted to close the door and walk away.

She walks in anyway and Honoka and Rin break their hug to greet her, calling her over. Nozomi and Kotori both wave at her while Nico lets out a grunt.

"W-What's going on?" Hanayo asks, looking around the room.

Rin points to the computer screen, "We're checking if you're naughty or nice!" She begins to type in Hanayo's name.

"You mean, all of this happened because of a website?" she questions and Honoka shrugs and nods in response. "Pretty much."

"Kayo-chin is super nice nya!" Rin grins and captures the unsuspecting girl in a warm hug.

"Well done, Hanayo!" Honoka sends her a thumbs up.

The brunette smiles bashfully while Nico lets out a grumble, typing furiously on her phone.

"Now let's check Rin-chan's." Nozomi grins.

The result appears and Nozomi fakes a gasp, "Oh my, someone is naughty."

Rin pulls away from her hug and looks at the screen, "No way nya!"

"Naughty girls should be punished, right?" Nozomi faces the cat-like girl, a demonic aura radiating as she raises her hands up in her infamous pose.

The orange haired girl gulps and in a desperate move, points at the ceiling "Look! Grilled meat!" Nozomi falls for it, glancing upwards as Rin runs out of the clubroom, nearly colliding into Maki who just entered.

"Hey! Rin! Watch where you're going!"

Nozomi dashes past the red head, letting out a cackle, "I have a punishment to deliver!"

Maki enters the clubroom and merely lets out a sigh, taking a seat next to Eli who finally recovered.

"Oh, let's check Maki-chan's!" Honoka decides and Hanayo nods in response.

"Wait, Honoka-"Nico tries to stop her.

Hanayo gasps, "Maki-chan is…"

"Naughty!" Honoka finishes for her, looking equally shocked.

They hear a loud sound and turn around to find Maki collapsed down onto her knees.

"All those years of cleaning the chimney…" she lets out a pained sigh, "For nothing."

Honoka and Hanayo feel guilty, looking at each other anxiously. While Eli tries to comfort Maki, Nico shakes her head. "I was trying to tell you guys to stop, I showed this to Maki earlier this week and she nearly fainted."

The duo nod in understanding and Nico sighs, "I can't imagine how she'd react when someone finally tells her."


End file.
